Escape
by tastiestcookie
Summary: Natalia has a crush on Alfred, much to Ivan's displeasure. So, Ivan shows her who she really belongs to. After experiencing the horrors her Vanya could show her, she escapes to find Alfred. As she confesses what all was done, there is a knock at the door. Vanya has come to take back his tenant. An RP with Kitty; RusBel, AmeBel, RusLiet; One-Shot; lemon


Note: Words _italicized_ are in a foreign language and/or the translation is in parentheses () behind the quote.

Ivan gazed up at the clouds, his hands behind his head as he picked out random shapes in the sky. He looked over to Natalia who was sprawled out with him, wearing normal clothes for once instead of her usual dress. She wore toms, shorts, a black v-neck covered in a boyfriend cardigan. She was adorable and Ivan couldn't help touching her bare legs.

Natalia looked at him and smiled, as she didn't mind him touching her. "Mh...What are you thinking?"

"This feels nostalgic. Like when you used to play in the fields when we were kids. You remember it, da?" he asked, blinking his eyes from the sunlight.

Natalia lay down beside him, hugging him. "Da...I do...it was fun." She kissed his cheek.

"Mh.." he murmured, laying back on the blanket in the wispy field, returning his violet eyes to the sky, searching it for maybe a sign or just letting his eyes wander. Either way, the sun gleamed down, the sunrays lightening his hair and already pale complexion, washing him out beautifully.

Natalia watched everything he did, admiring the way he looked, the way he felt in her arms. She had always dreamed of this. "...I've longed for this Vanya..."

He looked to her, a smile creeping at the corners of his lips as he sat up, taking off his shirt, his bare upper torso visible now as he layed back down. He looked over to Natalia whose eyes danced and gleamed in the now-fading sunlight. He rolled to his side, unbuttoning her cardigan, kissing her exposed collarbone and neck sensually.

Natalia bit her bottom lip, and she put her hands on his shoulders. "Ah!" She felt her gut do flips.

Ivan gathered up her shirt, pulling it over her head and kissing the hollow of her throat and between her breasts, reaching behind her to undo her bra. He watched her chest spill forth and soon kissed the exposed rosy buds.

"Ah! Ivan..." Her voice like an angel's. She was in absolute heaven then, so no wonder. She looked down at him, wondering why he was doing all of this so sudden? "Why... are you doing this here?"

"Do not ask me such silly questions. You want this, da? So, become one with me," he said kissing her lips to hush her as he fondled her breasts, tweaking each tit gently as his tongue invading the inside of her mouth.

Natalia heeded her brother's word, more than eager to become one with him. "Mhh..." She tongue wrestled with him, moaning when he tweaked her nipples.

Ivan moved his strong hand down her soft abdomen, slipping under her shorts and finding her clit. He pinched it lightly, moving Natalia onto her back and rubbing a finger at her tight entrance.

Natalia shuddered, moaning as she felt him toy with her entrance. "Oh...I...Ivan..." She whimpered, wanting him to plow it inside.

Ivan's eyes smoldered lust as he looked into her indigo eyes. He soon plunged a finger in, watching her expression.

Natalia went wide eyed, and she purred. "Mhh...more." She whispered, licking her lips.

Ivan soon began thrusting his finger in and out roughly, hitting her g-spot with each plunge in. He groaned along with her moans, his dick getting hard as she neared orgasm.

She went over the edge, shuddering as she felt his finger still linger inside. "Mh...I want something else...inside..." She kissed him deeply, but soon, the sun disappeared, covered by clouds, as it started to rain.

Ivan flinched with the surprising patter of rain and soon glared at the sky. He sighed and picked up Natalia, taking her to their SUV and packing up all their belongings and clothes. He got into the back seat with her, peering out into the grey-blue sky that drizzled.

Natalia sighed, and smiled as she glanced at him, putting her clothes back on. "I'm hungry...can we eat at a coffee shop?" She tilted her head. "When we get home, we can continue..."

"Da. Let us do that," he said climbing into the front seat and driving to a local coffee shop with Natalia in tote and sitting at a small table.

Natalia sat, shivering as she glanced around. She sighed. "...I wonder why America is so beautiful."

"The person or the country?" Ivan asked with a half-snide tone as he ordered some coffee and muffins for themselves and soon crossing his legs.

"Country. It has...seasons." She leaned on her hand, arm propped up on the table. "We should build a house here..."

"Nyet. We don't have the funds to. You have debt and so do I," he said negatively, pouting some. He uncrossed his legs and slouched down, crossing his arms.

Natalia blinked, noticing his pasture. "...Are you upset?" She tilted her head, wondering if bringing up America was the problem.

"Just suffering from blue balls. I'll be alright if I get relief soon," he said half-glaring at Natalia, sitting up as the barista served them their coffee and muffins. He thanked him and took a big bite of blueberry muffin and looked back up at Natalia.

Natalia smirked and ate her muffin, enjoying her warm mocha coffee and her free time while she had it. "Sorry."

"Da, I bet," he said sarcastically, smirking some and finishing his snack and drink. "I am going to use the restroom," he said as he got up and went, leaving Natalia alone.

Natalia leaned back in her chair, staring at her cup as she had a lot of things to think about. She sighed, standing up and going over to the newspaper stand, and plucking one out.

Soon Ivan returned, somewhat relieved now but still horny. He watched Natalia thumb through a newspaper, noticing her awesome physique and her luscious hair.

Natalia glanced up at her brother, smiling as she looked back down at her paper. "Vanya? Come sit.'

Ivan went to her, plopping next to her and looking over the various headlines, not finding any of them interesting and soon turning his head in the direction of the door which swung open, inviting in two strangers from the rain. But they were no strangers. Alfred and Yao came in, laughing about some secret joke and soon ordered some coffee. Alfred scanned the room and soon saw Ivan, grinning from ear to ear as he approached.

Natalia glanced up at the American, then turning back to her coffee as she had nothing to say. She blushed though, feeling her heart quicken. Secretly, he was her new crush besides Ivan.

"Heeeeyy Ivan. Hey Natty~" he said going over and hugging the girl, picking her up and setting her on her feet again. "Crazy weather huh?" He commented, seeing Yao come over and say hello to the two nations.

Natalia nodded, her heart fluttering when he picked her up. "...Yes. Vanya and I were having a picnic and it looked wonderful outside." She glanced back at Ivan, taking her seat again. She bowed her head at Yao, acknowledging him.

Yao just happily drank his coffee, sitting on the couch opposite Ivan and Natalia. Alfred smiled and put an arm around Natalia's thin shoulders as he sat down with her on the shared couch Ivan sat on. "Yeah, weather can be unpredictable sometimes. Anyway, so you came here?" he inquired.

Natalia nodded. "Yes." Ivan sipped his own coffee, staring at the two who sat beside him. He was plotting. Natalia smiled a little at Alfred. "What were you two doing?" She asked, glancing at Yao.

"Oh we were playing ball in the park nearby with Francis and Arthur but then it started to rain and so we went our separate ways. Yao stuck with me though, didn't ya buddy?" Alfred said with a smile, looking over at the content Chinese man who was looking around at all the decor (in which he probably made)

Natalia blinked and tilted her head. "Ball?" She looked at Ivan. "Football. It's a common sport here in America, da?" Ivan looked at Alfred.

"Yep, and baseball! But we were just tossin' around the ol' pig skin until it started to rain," he explained, looking over Ivan and Natalia. "Say, are you going to eat that?" Alfred asked Natalia, whose muffin was untouched.

Natalia looked towards her muffin, and shook her head. "Nyet. Go ahead." She handed it to him, looking at his throat, admiring his Adam's apple, the down his chest, staring at his collarbone.

Alfred ate the muffin in gratitude, smiling and thanking Natalia.

"Thanks. Playing ball makes a man's appetite grow," he explained before wiping his mouth of the crumbs it had accumulated.

'Oh...he is a man.' Natalia nodded, continuously staring at Alfred. She felt her pussy ache, at the thought of him slamming her down on the table in front of them, ripping her clothes off...then putting his dick- "Sistra? Are you alright?" Ivan rubbed her arm. Natalia nodded, flushed. "Da..."

"Ah. Well I hate to cut this short but I gotta drive Yao here home before his boss starts bitching. But maybe I could meet up with you guys later? At your house, mkay?" he asked as he grabbed up Yao and retreated from the coffee shop, not giving the two countries a choice in the matter. Ivan cringed and looked to Natalia who was still lost in the afterglow of the American.

"Just remember, your pussy is mine, da?" Ivan whispered to her, giving her crotch a grope before walking to the door and opening it for her.

Natalia bit her bottom lip, a wave of anxiety and worry passing over. "D-da..." she walked out, getting into the SUV and waiting for her brother. Alfred F. Jones...the man was on her mind again. She began to put him in different situations, and she hardly noticed Ivan who got in and slammed the door.

"Why didn't you just get down on your knees and fucking blow him, da?" Ivan spat, peeling out of the driving space and speeding off to their home, his nostrils flaring in anger.

Natalia rolled her eyes, remaining in silence. She didn't want her brother angry with her...but Alfred was like a ray of sunshine. She needed him now. She wanted to be held in his arms, to feel the warmth of her so called 'rays of sunshine'. She missed him. When they got home, she was dead inside, knowing Ivan would only grow angrier if she began to cry.

Ivan threw the car keys at the mirror in the entryway, the shards clattering and shattering on the floor. Toris, Raivis, and Eduard all came swiftly, picking up the pieces with skill and hurried fingers. Ivan grabbed up Natalia and took her to his room, throwing her on the bed. They were gonna finish what they started.

Natalia whimpered, but she kept her face blank of emotion. No she would not cry. She shuddered and felt her heart sink. "Vanya...why...are you so angry...with me?" She calmly asked.

"_I could see the fucking desire in your eyes! The fucking lust you tried to bite back. I could practically feel the warmth of the fire burning in your loins. You are nothing but a common prostitute now, da? Since you are a virgin no longer, you take advantage of it_," Ivan spat in fierce Russian, glowering at Natalia. He climbed on top of her, undoing her cardigan and pulling up her shirt.

"N-Nyet! I am no prostitute!" She gasped when her shirt was pulled over her head. She covered her black bra with her arms, biting her bottom lip, trying her hardest not to weep.

"Shut the fuck up bitch before I shove my cock down your throat to your voice box," he warned, moving her arms and removing her bra. He held her by her wrists as he kissed her flesh, from her collarbone to between her breasts and then playing with them, a tit in his mouth and hand.

A tear slipped out, and ran down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away, and she released a moan, just for her sake from being injured physically, as much as she was emotionally.

Ivan swirled the bud in his mouth, feeling it grow hard from the play. He moved to the other, glancing up at her and soon placing a hand on her throat, feeling the vibration of her moans travel up and out of her pretty mouth.

Natalia prayed he wouldn't press down, and she continued to moan. She just wanted this to be over. For once, she didn't want to have sex with her precious Vanya.

Ivan grew tired of that and soon pulled down her shorts and panties, seeing her pretty little cunt. He moved his hips between her legs, undoing his pants and spreading her lips and lining up his dick to her pussy.

Natalia forced herself to stare up into his eyes, playing like nothing had changed. "V-Vanya..." She moaned, putting her hands on his shoulders, ready for impact.

He thrusted in, groaning as he felt her walls contract around him. His anger was muddled now, outweighed by the ecstasy he felt now as he began to vigorously fuck Natalia. He fucked her from the front, flipped her over and rammed into her from the back, sideways, Natalia on top, every move thinkable that he could do with his seemingly limitless stamina. He noticed her lack of enthusiasm and spanked her hard. "What? You do not crave my cock anymore? You want that American's shrimpy dick compared to my strong dick? Disgusting whore. I bet you'd probably fuck a pig too if that's the type of cock you want," Ivan said, insulting her and practically raping her now.

Natalia had no emotion in her features throughout their fuck session. She just let her brother do as he did best, and she blacked out, not remembering anything more after that. Inside her mind, she was searching for a light. Searching everywhere foe the light she craved. When she came to, she was sore all over.

Ivan had grown bored with her and decided to go torture the Baltics as he had done before she came to live with him. He made Raivis be his ottoman while Eduard was his table and Toris was his bitch to sit in his lap. He smoked a cigarette, blowing lazy smoke rings in the air as he made Toris fawn over him, kissing his face and mussing his hair like a lover would. Toris was dying on the inside, scared to death about the old, stale air about Ivan now. He cursed Natalia for having directed the Russian's attention to them but soon took it back as he didn't wish harm on Natty. Soon Alfred arrived, letting himself in.

Natalia rose up, wobbling but she stood firm, gathering her clothes. She walked out of his room, hearing Alfred's voice, which sounded like music to her ears. She quickly dressed, as best as she could, and she slowly walked downstairs. She had a plan. She would sneak out, and hide in Alfred's car, and go home with him. She hid behind a wall, listening in on their conversation.

Alfred walked in, seeing the three Baltics shivering and quite obviously scared of the Russian that sat smoking in his favorite chair with a bottle of vodka within reach.

"Hey dude, what's up with this shit?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow as he now could get a glimpse of how freaky Ivan was.

Ivan rolled his eyes and continued on about his business. "I don't ask you about your privacy time now do I? What is it that you want?" He put out his cigarette on Eduard's arm, yelling at him in Russian, 'If you fall down, I'll peel the skin and muscles off your arms like bacon.' He turned back to Alfred.

"Holy shit dude, that was cruel," Alfred said as he stared at the wincing Eduard. He blinked and returned his gaze to Ivan.

"Well, I came to see you guys but since you're busy, I'll see Natty. Where is she?" Alfred asked, shifting to his other foot as he awaited an answer.

Ivan sighed and glared at him. "She is asleep upstairs. I'll tell her you swung by." He took Toris off his lap, and handed him his vodka, and went to Alfred. "I'll show you the door."

When Natalia heard Eduard scream, she decided that it was her time to move, and she ran out through the back door, so Ivan couldn't hear, and ran towards the front, climbing into his car in the back seat and covering up under some clothes and other things, hiding.

Alfred sighed as he got into his truck, thanking Ivan for his "precious time" and soon drove, muttering things under his breath and occasionally cursing at other drivers.

Natalia looked out of her hiding spot, and saw Alfred, and she rose up, not wanting to scare him and cause a wreck. "Alfred?" She asked quietly.

"HOLY SHIT!" Alfred said with a start. Luckily they were at a light and he didn't swerve or anything. "Natty? What?" He said, confused but focused his attention on driving first, Nat second.

Natalia climbed in the front seat, and buckled up. "I ran away..." she looked at Alfred, finding it hard not to spill out everything to him. "Please don't take me home. Please...he'll kill me..." She let the tears she held inside, slip out.

Alfred looked solemnly at her, sad that all that had happened in the short hours he was away from her. He put his arm around her again, pulling her close to his chest and driving home that way.

Natalia inhaled his scent, and she soon stopped crying, learning how to stop after so much practice. When they got home, she pulled away from him, and got out, having trouble then. She glanced down, and saw she was bleeding between her legs, the blood dripping down both. She went wide eyed, but nothing she wasn't used to.

Alfred gasped and bent down to look at what was happening exactly. 'Not period...' he thought and soon looked to Natalia. "What happened? Why are you bleeding?" He asked sternly, wanting to get to the bottom of all this.

Natalia sighed. "Vanya...usually does make me bleed sometimes..." She walked to his front door. "Let's go inside before someone sees."

Alfred nodded and helped her in, retrieving a wet cloth to help wipe her. It was no use since her shorts were on so he insisted she take them off.

"C'mon. Lemme help you," Alfred said, tugging at her shorts.

Natalia shook her head. "Nyet...let me use your shower?" She was too ashamed to let him touch her there when she was in shambles.

Alfred nodded and let her do so, gathering any supplies she needed. He hung up two towels for her, one her hair and one for body. He left the bathroom and waited for her to come out. In the meantime, he microwaved some leftover Chinese take-out.

Natalia showered, washing herself good all over, and especially between her legs. After she was done, she wrapped the towels around her hair and body, and stepping out, having her dirty clothes in hand. "Alfred?" She peeked into the kitchen, having her hair towel come unraveled and falling in her face.

Alfred laughed and swallowed the food in his mouth. "I'm here, just eating a snack. Want something?" He asked turning to look in his fridge, several boxes in there from Yao ordering them earlier. "Lemon chicken? Low-Mein? I got a lot," he said looking back at Natalia who looked sort of alluring in her towel.

Natalia thought for a moment, while taking the towel off her face. "Lemon chicken...please. Um...could I...borrow some clothes?" She asked, her wet wavy hair trailing down.

"Oh yeah. Lemme get some," he said putting the carton in the microwave and went to his room, retrieving a pair of boxers and a white v-neck. "Here," he said handing them to her and checking on the chicken which was practically nuclear hot. "Might wanna let it cool a bit," he warned as he set the steaming box down.

Natalia went to the shower to change, and she came back out to the kitchen, her hair tied up in a high ponytail, her titties sticking out from the temperature. "Ah...alright...thank you." She sat down at the table.

Alfred stared at her nipples and looked down to his food and lap as his dick had suddenly decided to rouse now. He cursed himself for this. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Natalia. He tried thinking of dead cats and internal organs but occasionally a thought of Natalia, naked and moaning his name found its way in there, and soon that's all he could think about. Pounding every inch into her tight little juicy cunt, making her moan his name and go crazy with lust.

Natalia blinked, as she noticed him staring. "Uh...Alfred? You alright?" She asked and she ate a little bit of her food. She knew what he was thinking. If only she could say it's what she wanted to. Shoot, she doesn't have anything to loose. "After dinner...can we...snuggle?"

"Uh. Yeah. Hey Natalia...?" Alfred started, looking up at her, his eyes gleaming behind his glasses.

Natalia looked into his eyes. "Da?"

"I wanna fuck. Fuck snuggling. I mean, we can make love too, but I wanna fuck you so bad right now, my cock is so hard right now just from staring at your delicious tits. Oh my god, I don't think I can fucking wait. Please, fuck me," Alfred explained, standing and taking her hand. No better way to ask then lay all your cards out on the table. He led her to his bed, turning and kissing her pretty mouth, petting her face.

Natalia didn't need to say anything. She kissed him back, pulling at his clothes with her hands. "Get me naked, and fuck me." She whispered between kisses, and she pulled off his shirt, rubbing up and down the chest she's always admired.

Alfred nodded and kissed her continuously, removing the borrowed clothes, seeing her naked now, her body absolutely amazing. Alfred helped her to remove his own clothes and soon moved his cock to the cunt, pushing into the warmth of her, feeling her tight, hot walls all around. He groaned from just entering and kissed her lips again before giving her a good thrust, making her gasp.

Natalia held on to him, biting her bottom lip and she wanted to cum so bad. "Make me cum..." She moaned. She pulled off, and lay down on his bed, spreading and waiting. "Alfred...nhh..."

Alfred took off his glasses, moving over to kneel between Natalia's legs. He pushed in again; stifling his groan this time and soon began to thrust, watching her tits bounce with each pounding.

Natalia threw her head back and moaned, as she grabbed onto his shoulders. "Alfred...nh...fuck yes...mh..."

Alfred held her hips tightly as he pounded every fucking inch into her, over and over, all the way to the hilt. He flipped her over mid-thrust, wanting to hit it from the back. He held her shoulders as he slammed her back onto his waiting-cock, hitting her g-spot.

Natalia moaned his name loudly, as she fucking loved all those inches going inside her, making her cum so easily. "Alfred...you're going...to make me...ah!" She came, her walls tightening around his dick.

Alfred groaned, brought to his own orgasm so easily from just her own, ejaculating inside her, his balls tensing up. He groaned and continued thrusting anyway, wanting more. He wanted her to be rendered senseless and writhing in ecstasy.

Natalia blinked, looking back as she wondered where did he keep all that energy? Just after one blow Vanya was...ek. She didn't want to think of him. He brought to another climax and another, and then, she was in so much ecstasy, she squirted a little.

Alfred felt something wet against his dick head and pulled out, watching the liquid drip out. He grinned and spanked her a little. "I'm so fucking good I made you squirt, huh? Am I that good?" he asked smacking his dick against her clit and rubbing it against her opening.

Natalia growled in frustration, but managed out a, 'da'. She rolled over and lay on her back, wanting to stare up at his face. "...Look at me now?..." She asked, her hair in her face, obvious sadness in her eyes. Is this all he felt for her?

Alfred noticed the cloudy look in her eyes and leaned down, capturing her lips easily. "Yes. Let me see your eyes," he whispered, moving some hair from her face. He pushed in, never breaking their gaze. He pulled her close, her breasts against his toned chest.

Natalia kissed him deeply, holding herself close to her, never wanting to let go. Never wanting to see her brother ever again. "I...love you Alfred." She moaned out, feeling him hit her g-spot once again.

"I love you too, Natty," Alfred murmured into her ear, kissing her neck and suckling some. He rocked into her, feeling whole now.

Natalia smiled and buried her face into his neck, feeling herself cum again. She was finally at peace with herself. / Toris was sore all over. He had been asked by Mr. Russia to go retrieve 'the whore', but he found no sign of the Belarusian anywhere. He went downstairs, and shivered. "She isn't...here."

"What?" Ivan asked, pouring himself a glass of vodka. He looked to Toris and downed the glass, letting it clatter on the counter top.

Toris jumped and shivered. "She isn't here...I don't know...where she is..." He dropped to his knees, shivering in fear, it taking over.

Ivan's face was stone. She would be disemboweled by his hand. He glared at Toris but left him unscathed as he went to dress and find the little Belarusian whore.

Natalia lay on Alfred's chest, snuggling into him as she was happy. "Mh...I love you truely." She traced little designs on his chest, kissing his skin.

"I do too. Ever since I met you. I felt a connection with you," he explained, rubbing her back. He kissed her forehead but soon heard the doorbell ring.

Natalia froze. "Don't. Answer it. Don't answer it." She got up, got dressed, and she looked at Alfred. "Arm yourself. A gun preferably." She was serious. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her sunshine. "I'll protect you Alfred." She went downstairs, dodging windows, and she peeked through the peephole of the door...

There stood Toris, shivering in the cold, his face bruised some, hair mussed. "Please Natalia, please," he pleaded, his lips split from slaps to the face. Alfred soon came behind Natalia, bearing his shotgun, glasses on.

Natalia bit her bottom lip, knowing it was a trap. But she couldn't leave poor Toris out there. She opened the door slightly. "Toris. I have one question. And do not lie. Are you alone?"

"N-No!" Toris wailed, broken from the cold and many years of torture. Ivan stood at the end of the drive, in his usual outfit, faucet pipe in hand. "Natalia," he said, strolling up the drive. "Come home please," he asked politely, jerking the Lithuanian from the doorway.

Natalia glared as she shut the door and locking it. "..." She backed up from the door, and went into the kitchen, looking around and grabbing a butcher knife from the butcher's block. She flipped it and grabbed it by its handle.

Soon the door was knocked upon by Ivan. He tried to be polite at first but when he noticed the lack of response his pipe found a way into the door. He busted it open some before replacing it with his boot. He was soon inside, holding his pipe in hand.

Natalia glared, and pulled Alfred back with her. She saw that he had lost his sanity. And now he wanted to share it. "Vanya...why do you want me back?" She clutched onto her knife, knowing what the Russian was capable of.

"You're the only one that has loved me Natalia. The only one that actually felt love for me and sought out my love," he explained, staying in his spot but turning to hear the Lithuanian yell.

"I love you!" Toris yelled, his tears staining his cheeks. "Ever since you first kissed me..." he said quieter now, his point having been said. Ivan just stared at Toris, scoffing.

"Stockholm syndrome, da?" he mused, turning back to Natalia and Alfred. Alfred kept his gun pointed and ready.

Natalia glared and stood her ground. "Da, but Vanya, one can only stand so much. Let alone how you treated me half time, it's a wonder I'm not like Toris!" She pointed at the poor Lithuanian who cried into his hands. She bit her bottom lip, and glared at her brother. "I will always love you Vanya...except for when you hurt me." She glanced back at Alfred. Big mistake.

Ivan clocked the back of her head, seeing her fall to the ground. He grinned excitedly and moved out of the way of Alfred's blast, wrestling the gun from him and breaking Alfred's nose with the butt of it. He picked up Natalia and took her to his car, Toris following like a lost puppy. Ivan would feel his self-hate come around and he would wallow in it for hours. But for now he had to take these two home. He drove off, laying Natalia in her bed and tucking her in. He sighed, calm now and feeling the weight of his actions now. He went to his room, laying in his bed and now weeping into his pillow, submitting to his self-loathing. He heard Toris come in and cradle him, despite all the horrible things he had done.

Natalia woke hours later, her head throbbing with pain. The only thing she remembered was Alfred's face...and then...oh no. She was back in her room. Without Alfred. She got up and ran to the door, about to open it.

The door had been locked, no way of her getting out unless to jump from a three-story window. She had access to the bathroom but that was all.

Alfred awoke, his nose broken and head throbbing. He needed to get Natalia. NOW.

Ivan lay in his bed, sleeping after all the hurt he felt. Toris stayed by his side, faithfully, knowing all too well about the war inside Ivan, two halves battling eachother all the time. He moved some hair from his face and soon rose, wanting to let Natalia out now.

Natalia screamed in her devil tongue, her mind raging, her sanity shoved in the back of her mind. She dug her nails into the door, roaring as she started to beat on it. "Я НЕ ХАЧУ БЫЦЬ ТУТ. Выпусціце мяне! ЗАРАЗ!" (("I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE. LET ME OUT! NOW!")) She sobbed, and slammed her head on the door, slamming her whole body then, until she ran out of strength. She sobbed, whispering Alfred's name, knowing she may not ever see him again.

Toris hurried upstairs, opening her door and hugging Natalia comfortingly. He rubbed her back and hair, calming her.

"It's alright, please, I will take you to Alfred," he said helping her stand. "Let me call him," he assured her, sitting her on the bed. Toris got the phone and helped her dial the number to the American.

Natalia blinked, wondering why Toris was risking his life for her. "Why are you...?" She quieted down when she heard Alfred's voice.

"Natalia? Baby?" Alfred questioned into the phone, exasperated.

"...Alf...freed." She sobbed out. "Alfred...I'm here..." She sobbed. "At my home..."

"Don't worry, I'm on my way and I'll come and get you and we'll get away from this place, far away from Ivan and we can have babies and live together and die together without Vanya getting in the way, okay baby?" Alfred asked her, assuringly, speeding over to the house. Toris just sat and held Natalia's hand. "What about Raivis and Eduard?" Toris asked her quietly, not wanting them to suffer anymore.

Natalia looked at Toris, and her mouth went dry. "Could...we help the Baltics out...they...usually took the blame for me...on occasions...I don't want them hurt anymore..." She felt like she was asking too much.

"Uh... I guess. We can take them to someplace safer than Ivan's house. But they can't stay with us..." Alfred said, doubting a little but wanting to help. Toris nodded, kissing Natalia's cheek. "I must stay though," he said standing and going to the door. "I will make sure he does not wake so you may escape with Eduard and Raivis," Toris said as he left.

Natalia thanked Alfred, and she hugged Toris tightly. "Toris...I...I feel awful for leaving you here..." She whispered. She kissed him deeply then...something she didn't see herself doing now. Sure they used to...when they were kids...it just..."...Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"More than anything, I want to go. But I need to help Ivan..." he said with a knowing look. He kissed Natalia again, having a sudden craving for her. He pet her face and looked into her teary-eyes, smiling weakly. "You have love. Preserve it," he offered, kissing her once more.

Natalia nodded, before hugging him tightly once again. She got up, and walked to the door, to go wake up the other Baltics.

Eduard and Raivis woke with a start but soon agreed happily to her notion and waited for Alfred to arrive. He soon did and they loaded up, fleeing that place forever.

tastiestcookie: Wow. A lot of couples in here. RusBel, RusLiet, AmeBel~ We were just on a roll! Anyway, thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated :33


End file.
